I Never Told You
by alexcullen1
Summary: Song fic to I Never Told You by Colbie Cailat. Elena needs to tell Damon somthing. Delena! R&R!


**Hey everyone! So I had this idea last night around midnight when I was listening to I Never Told You by Colbie ****Caillat. This song pretty much is my life right now. I'm not sure how good it is, because it was written at 12:30 am. This is season 3, but I only used what I know from spoilers for the premier which isn't much. The memories and lyrics are in italics. If anyone is confused by what's a memory and what isn't, let me know! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Love,**

**Alex**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or the song. **

**I Never Told You**

"You need to choose. Me or him. It isn't okay to love us both. We are not having a repeat of Katherine." Damon said as he looked down into Elena's eyes.

Elena was silent; she couldn't speak over the tears crammed in her throat.

"I guess that's my answer. Remember though, I. Will. Always. Choose. You."

And then he walked out the door. He didn't even glance back.

Elena heard the door close quietly behind him. She sunk to the floor. What had she done?

The days slipped past her. She didn't notice when Jeremy, Alaric, or Caroline when they came in to make sure she was still alive. All Elena did was stare at the door in front of her, hoping that when it opened he would be standing there.

_I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kissed me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<em>

The memories washed over her.

_It was before Stefan had come back from being a ripper with Klaus. Damon had come over to watch a movie with Elena. A ploy to get her to forget about Stefan, forget the fact that after weeks of searching, they still had no clue where he was. They were snuggled on her bed. Halfway through the movie, Elena had fallen asleep. Damon couldn't move without waking Sleeping Beauty, so he kissed her forehead and settled in for a night of watching her sleep. After that movie night, neither had spend one night alone._

She was pulled out of that memory and into a new one.

_It was her 18__th__ birthday party. Caroline had thrown her a party but she wasn't in a party mood. Damon had come up behind her. _

"_I have a present for you." He whispered._

_Damon turned to look in the mirror. With his cerulean eyes locked on her chocolate orbs, he clasped the necklace around her neck._

"_It's beautiful." She murmured._

Back in her bedroom, a tear trickled down her cheek. The depth of emotion that swam in the pool of blue that was his eyes was mesmerizing. She missed his eyes.

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want you  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you_

She missed him. His body draped over hers as they slept, he scent surrounding her, his everything. Finally they had started to get somewhere. The walls that surrounded both of their hearts were starting to come down slowly but surely. They had been through so much together. Now it was gone. He was gone.

_I see your blue eyes  
>Every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to when I'm not<br>Around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<em>

Every time she closed her eyes, Elena not only saw his blue eyes, but the pain on his face. How ironic that she could only remember the pain and not the smiles and the happiness.

Elena traveled back in her mind to the day Stefan had returned home.

_She and Damon had been laughing in the kitchen, laughing and eating ice cream. Then Stefan had walked through the door as if he hadn't been gone for months. The spoon clanged against the bowl as it dropped from Elena's hand. She gasped, "Stefan!"_

_She leapt up from the table, running into his arms. Damon's first instinct was to yank her away from his brother. Who knew what was going on? What if he was still drinking AB positive instead of squirrel?_

_Damon had to look away as Stefan leaned down to kiss Elena. It was as if nothing had changed. _

_Elena looked up from the kiss at Damon, startled by the expression on his face. His pain and agony was etched in her brain. She wouldn't ever be able to forget the look on his face, the betrayal. _

That look was now joined in her brain, with his face at the moment when he left her. The moment when she couldn't choose the better brother. The better choice.

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>(still you're gone)  
>Can't believe that I still want<br>You  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you_

But she made her choice now. She knew what she had to do. Elena jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. She heard her family calling after her, but she didn't stop. She drove all the way to the Salvatore house.

"Elena? What is it? What's wrong?" Stefan asked as she burst through the door.

He tried to hug her and wrap her in his arms, but she dodged them. "Don't touch me! Where's Damon?" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"He's in the library, I think."

Elena took off running, taking the steps two at a time.

She wrenched open the door to the library and saw him sitting in a wing backed chair by the window, his head in his hands.

Elena walked over to him and stood before him.

He looked up, "What-?"

She cut him off, "I love you."

Damon sat there in stunned silence. He opened his mouth to say something, but Elena cut him off again.

"I can't stop thinking about you. About all the things I haven't said, and all the things I want, I NEED to say. I miss you so damn much and it's killing me." She said in one breath. "I love you."

Damon did nothing but sit still, and gape at her.

"Please say something." Elena whispered, her face contorting in pain, as she felt her heart crumble into little tiny pieces.

When he still said nothing, Elena started to run from the room, sobbing her heart out.

Using his vampire speed, Damon caught her and yanked her back into his arms. "I love you too." He said, and crushed his lips to hers. He wiped the continuous tears away, as he said "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

FIN


End file.
